


Good Morning

by Kibounohane



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning Wood, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: waking up with morning wood. Adachi version and Kurosawa version. possible spoilers for the end of the series
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 163





	Good Morning

Adachi version

Adachi ruffles the sheets, cheeks flushed, opening his eyes slowly. He's in Kurosawa's bed, having become a regular here, and it's already morning. Kurosawa is still sleeping and Adachi turns to look at his soft face. He doesn't dare to shift, because there is a reason he woke up. Adachi scratches his head. This is perfectly normal, he tells himself, yet he's kinda embarressed, and when Kurosawa opens his eyes Adachi is tempted to smash a pillow over his own face. 

"Good morning," Kurosawa whispers and attempts to loosely slide his arm around Adachi's waist when Adachi tenses. 

"Adachi?" Kurosawa murmurs with his sleepy voice with a mixture of worry and curiousity, but Adachi only blushes a deeper red.

Kurosawa doesn't have to do much to find out what has happened. Adachi can see it on his face like an open book, like a movie in slow motion. Adachi is completey frozen on his spot but Kurosawa's limbs have already brushed him there, and there is a whole movie happening on Kurosawa's face. 

First it's worry, with furrowed brows and a little wrinkle. Then it turns into a lifted eyebrow and the lips curl into a relieved expression and then into a slightly smug grin. 

"Adachi," Kurosawa murmurs into the crane of Adachi's neck, "have you been dreaming?"

"Uhh.." Adachi gasps. It's silly to cover himself up now, also, Kurosawa is his boyfriend.

"Cute," Kurosawa whispers, and his teeth take Adachi's earlobe between his lips, "do you want me to take care of it?"

Adachi considers, and then he smiles and nods. Kurosawa is his boyfriend. There is nothing to be ashamed about. And when Kurosawa slides his hand down there, warm and gentle, firmly squeezing in the way he knows Adachi likes it, Adachi just lets go, snuggling further into the sheets and enjoying the attention. 

***

Kurosawa version

He knew this could happen, and with the fantasies he's had about the other man, it's no surprise to wake up next to him in this state. Kurosawa feels it before he wakes up, throbbing and aching and _hard_ , drifting from dream world to the bright morning. It feels like just moments ago when he had fucked Adachi on his couch with his legs up his shoulders in his dream sequence, getting lost in the way the pleasure was showing on Adachi's face with a soft blush on his cheeks and the melodious noises he makes, a dirty fantasy that even made Kurosawa blush, something he would indeed want to do with the other but hadn't dared to mention yet at this point in the relationsship he wanted to take it slow.

Kurosawa took a deep breath. He was no stranger to jerking off in the morning to a morning boner but doing it while Adachi was lying next to him with such an angelic sleeping face felt inappropriate. 

There were only two options. Sneaking out of bed and taking care of it in the shower or waking Adachi up. Waking Adachi up also seemed cruel so Kurosawa tried to shift the sheets away as quiet as possible, always watching out if the other was waking up. He lifted his leg and swung it over the edge of the bed, adding another. When he was about to get up, he felt a warm hand on his back and a murmur.

"Kurosawa, good morning," Adachi's sleepy voice reached his ears in the most adorable way. 

Kurosawa turned around and smiled at him. 

"It's so early, and we don't have to work today, why are you already getting up?"

"I .. uh.. I was.. " Actually, he was at a loss of words. Adachi sat up and pressed his lips together in a little smirk when he finally saw what state Kurosawa was in. His gaze lingered on the tented black boxershorts and he nodded shortly. 

"I want to.. " he said lazily, pulling the surprised Kurosawa down with him and rolling him over until he was lying on his back with a little noise, Adachi climbing over him and smirking. 

"I want to take care of it," he said determindly and threw the blankets over them before sliding down on Kurosawa's chest with his tongue. 


End file.
